Survivor: Chichen Itza
|returnees = Emma (20) Chris (20)|previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' '}} (also known as Survivor: Chichen Itza - All Stars) is the eighth season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! 'The game began on Sunday, May 28, 2017. Twists 'Returning Players: For the first time in Bang-A-Rang history there is a full cast of returning contestants. 24 all-stars were selected to play once again. Four Starting Tribes: Like Siwa Oasis and Idalia, this season begins with four competing tribes. No Revotes: Also similar to Idalia, ties are not solved by a revote. Instead, the tribe has the opportunity to come to a consensus. If this does not occur, the players not being voted for must draw rocks. One World: Similar to Kodiak, all players were allowed to discuss the game freely in one large chat. Castaways } |Claudia Age: 18 Kodiak | | rowspan="5" | rowspan="8" | rowspan="11" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 5 |- | |Miguel Age: 24 Phuket | | 2nd Voted Out Day 5 |5 |- | |Nicholas Age: 17 The Azores | | 3rd Voted Out Day 5 |5 |- | |Luca Age: 17 Idalia | | 4th Voted Out Day 7 |3 |- | |Toby Age: 17 The Azores | | 5th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |Grace Age: 17 Idalia | | | 6th Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- | |Aromal Age: 19 Siwa Oasis | | | 7th Voted Out Day 14 |4 |- | |Hannah Age: 17 Mexico | | | 8th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | |Thomas Age: 19 Phuket & Idalia | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 19 |2 |- | |Alex V Age: 19 Phuket | | | |Eliminated Day 21 |2 |- | |Tyler Age: 25 Mexico & Idalia | | | |10th Voted Out Day 21 |5 |- | |Chris Age: 20 Viti Levu | | | | rowspan="13" |11th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |6 |- | |Eddie Age: 19 Phuket | | | |12th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 |16 |- | |Eva Age: 24 Mexico & Siwa Oasis | | | |13th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 |7 |- | |Matthijs Age: 16 Kodiak | | | |14th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 28 |13 |- | |Sim Age: 19 The Azores | | | |15th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 |6 |- | |Nick R Age: 16 Mexico | | | |16th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 32 |11 |- | |Danielle Age: 18 Mexico | | | |17th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 34 |7 |- | |Emma Age: 18 Kodiak | | | |18th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 |8 |- | |Alissa Age: 18 Phuket & Siwa Oasis | | | |19th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 37 |5 |- | |Linus Age: 19 Viti Levu | | | |20th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 38 |8 |- | |Wendy Age: 16 Kodiak | | | |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | |Rob Age: 18 Viti Levu | | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | |Sora Age: 20 Viti Levu | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History Category:Twenty-Four Contestant Seasons Category:Four Tribe Seasons Category:Three Tribe Seasons Category:Survivor: Chichen Itza Category:Seasons Category:Returnee Seasons